In the prior art, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone may support multiple modes and multiple containers. For example, in addition to a common user mode, the mobile terminal may support a guest mode, a bring your own device (BYOD) office or enterprise mode, or the like. Therefore, notification messages in different contextual modes should be distinguished. For example, when the mobile phone is in the guest mode, a related notification message in the common user mode should be hidden to protect privacy of an owner of the mobile phone. For another example, when the mobile phone is in the office or enterprise mode, an enterprise notification message is not shown on a screen of the common user mode for a purpose of suppressing enterprise information from the common user mode.
In the prior art, for notification messages in different contextual modes of a mobile phone, it is generally considered to hide a contact at a privacy level or a notification message including a sensitive source. Although such a practice can ensure, to some extent, that privacy information of a user is not disclosed, the user generally needs to manually operate such a setting, which is relatively cumbersome. Alternatively, if a sensitive source is filtered, a terminal may perform filtering. However, a deviation may occur during filtering by the terminal, and consequently, a filtering effect is not quite good, which is prone to cause disclosure of user privacy data.
It may be learned that in the prior art, for messages in different operation modes, a suppressing effect between the different operation modes is not quite good, which is likely to cause disclosure of user privacy and relatively poor information security.